


The Thing

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia's shoulders slumped while she followed Captain Hook. Another search. Another attempt to capture Peter Pan. She couldn't remember when Captain Hook wrapped his arms around her. Kissed her. Almost never.Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Invisible Tootles, Hook's Christmas, Curly's Laugh, etc.





	The Thing

I never owned Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia's shoulders slumped while she followed Captain Hook. Another search. Another attempt to capture Peter Pan. She couldn't remember when Captain Hook wrapped his arms around her. Kissed her. Almost never. Ever since Captain Hook's sibling disfigured Cecilia for money and sold her to a carnival many years ago. Perhaps she would have been happy if she remained within a carnival tent.

Cecilia's eyes were wide after a stray kitten appeared near berries. A new pet for her! Cecilia crouched in front of the kitten. She began to blink as it approached her. 

The kitten never hissed at long teeth and a bald head. It never struggled after Cecilia lifted it. 

Cecilia smiled after she cuddled her new pet. The kitten never cared that she was a thing.

 

THE END


End file.
